This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. BioXAS imaging efforts have been pursued on BL9-3 and BL10-2 (using capillary optics), BL2-3 (BER MEIS funded;using KB mirrors), and BL6-2 (using either a pinhole aperture or KB optics). Testing on BL10-2 indicated that the capillary optics can achieve a flux comparable to that obtained on BL9-3. Work is ongoing to integrate the various beam size imaging setups/approaches into a more coherent imaging station at BL10-2. These setups have been used to examine metal speciation in biological tissues with relation to neurodegenerative disease, copper and molybdenum speciation as it relates to Wilson?s disease, and zinc speciation in cancerous cells. Applications to biomaterials have also been performed.